the missing animals mystery
by talarose18
Summary: A barney mystery
1. character profile

About the characters

Name: Diane Lynton

Age: 14

Relatives: Roger (brother) Snubby (cousin) Mr Lynton (father) Mrs Lynton (mother)

Pets: none

Name: Rodger Lynton

Age: 15

Relatives: Diane (sister) Snubby (cousin) Mr Lynton (father) Mrs Lynton (mother)

Pets: none

Name: Snubby (Peter)

Age: 12

Relatives: Diane and Rodger (cousins) Mr Lynton (uncle) Mrs Lynton (auntie)

Pets: Loony (spaniel)

Name: Barney (Barnabas) Hugo Lorimar

Age: 16

Relatives: Barnabas Martin (father)

Pets: Miranda (monkey)

Name : Loony

Species: Spaniel

Sex: male

Trait: crazy and naughty

Name : Miranda

Species: Monkey

Sex: Female

Trait: Loving, cheeky, sweet

Original series by **Enid** **Blyton**

 _ **The Barney Mysteries**_ were a series of six children's books written by British author Enid Blyton. They are also sometimes known as the "R" mysteries, because each title involves a word beginning with "R"


	2. Chapter one

Barney looks at the calendar as he finishes packing his suitcase and Miranda's Rucksack "Lets go" Miranda Hops up on to his shoulder and sits their they go down stairs and get in the cars then his father drives them over to the Lynton's house and He gets out with a bulge in his shirt where Miranda is asleep he gets the bags and Hugs his dad "See you soon dad " he walks through the little white gate and closes it behind him then knocks on the front door after a few minutes a Pretty girl with black hair opens the door "Hey Di " He says "hi Barney where's Miranda ?" Barney points to the Bulge in his shirt "sleeping" Di smiles "come on Rodger and Snubby are sharing this time you have to Guest room to yourself " she Leads him up stairs and opens the door for him "cheers di" Barney says and smiles then goes in and puts the bags down on the bed then closes the door securely so loony doesn't steal anything then he follows di to Rodger's room and goes inside with her "Hey Rodger hey Snubby Hey Loony" He says patting the Black spaniels head just then a Little head with sleepy eyes pops up out of the neck of his shirt and looks around then chatters excitedly when she sees everyone "hi Miranda" Di says petting her as she slowly climbs out of Barneys shirt on to his shoulder Barney , Rodger, Di and Snubby talk for hours Whilst Miranda and Loony race around the room at top speed till Miranda come and passes out in Barneys arms and sleeps Barney pops her in too the little dolls bed di Put in the guest room for her and covers her with a blanket then re-joins the others at about ten Pm everyone Except for Barney are asleep he is Doing the washing up To help out when Di sneaks in to the Kitchen in her dressing gown "oh hi Barney didn't know anyone was still up " she says He nods Miranda and Loony race In to the kitchen and barney opens the door to let them out side to burn off energy and to let loony do his business Di goes out with them after a few minuets Barney sees di and a boy kissing and the guy trying to touch di and di moving his hands up to her back over and over again , Barney feels a strange felling in the pit of his stomach but shakes it off Miranda Runs in to the kitchen but no sign of loony barney isn't worried , after a whiles she comes back in and sees Barney "where's Loony ?" Barney shrugs "no clue " he says quietly "You ok Barney?" Di asks "fine" He snaps Di looks shocked and runs off up stairs "di" He says quietly follows he up stairs stopping outside her room and hearing sobs he sighs and goes back down stairs Whilst Miranda Slips in to Di's room to comfort her Barney calls for Loony but nothing He sighs closes the door and goes to bed.


	3. Chapter two

Barney lay in his bed Unable to sleep at around three in the morning he finally drifts off in to a restless sleep, a few hour later at Nine am he gets woken up my Snubby making noise calling Loony, Barney sits up on the edge of his bed rubs his eyes then goes down stairs "Snubby Some of us are trying sleep " He says sleepily "sorry Barney But I cant find Loony anywhere he isn't coming when I call him I have looked everywhere even outside " Snubby Says " That's not good?" Barney says grabbing a slice of toast and Buttering it before putting some jam on it and eating it, Di comes in to the room along with Rodger "Morning Rodger "Barney say "Morning" Rodger replies "Morning Di" Barney says and she ignores him "Ouch what was that about?" Rodger says " I kinda accidently snapped at Her last night she ended up running up to her room and crying " Barney says And gets up and walks to the door of the walk in Larder and stands in the door way blocking Di's exit " Look I know you don't want to talk to me and that's fine but at least hear me out " Di looks down at her feet "I didn't mean to snap at you I just have a lot going on in my life at the moment and seeing the way that guy treated you pushed me over the edge " Barney pauses then continues " He was trying to Pressure you in to doing stuff you didn't want to do and he was trying to fell you up I saw you keep moving his hands to you back when he tried to put them on you backside " he pauses again to think how to continue " I wasn't spying I was just looking out for you your one of my best friends and the sister of one of my other best friend and cousin to my third best friend And your like a sister to me You deserve someone who treats you right and doesn't pressure you "Barney Pauses again as Di Glances up at him "I'm going to give a piece of advise that my mother gave me , A gentleman is a man but a man isn't a gentleman it basically means that a gentle man is always a man but a man isn't always a gentle man, Rodger Snubby and I would think that I also a gentleman you Bo on the other hand is a man he doesn't respect you A gentleman would let you tell him when your ready for the next step and I'm guessing it was his idea to hide it from your parents not yours " Di nods "A gentle man would come to the front door and meet your family before courting you its what I would do if I was courting a girl" Di looks at him "You deserve to be Respected and treated like A princess not disrespected and treated like a door mat " Barney says and Di Smiles "Thanks Barney " He nods and smiles "I will end it with Tonight " Barney nods Di hugs him and he feels the same sort of felling he felt last night and hugs her back the go at sit down at the kitchen table and barney spots the front page of Mr Lynton's news paper and read what it says "Animal thieves about, animals are being stolen at night no one knows by who, police are advising anyone with animal to keep them in at night and see who is about during the day and to report any suspicious people or behaviour that they may see during the day" Barney suddenly gets up and Glances at Rodger Who grabs Snubby and Di's attention and they all head upstairs to Rodgers and Snubby's room "I Think we have a new Mystery I let Loony out to do his business before bed last night and he didn't come back in when I called him I didn't think much of it as he only really Listens to Snubby usually but then I saw the front page of the paper that Mr Lynton was reading apparently there are animal thieves about stealing animals at night so I'm wondering if that is what happened to loony so I think we have a new Mystery to solve " Barney finishes saying and Di nods They all agree that they will solve the mystery but that Miranda Can't come as too dangerous "we do need bait though " Barney says they nod "any ideas where we can get and animal to use as bait to catch the person ?" Barney asks "the Pound?" Snubby suggests they agree and head off to the pound to find and animal to use as bait in their mystery solving plan .


	4. Chapter three

They walk along the road toward the pound when Barney suddenly stops and Di Stops too whilst Rodger and Snubby go on ahead Barney looks at the boy and girl around his and Di's ages the guy is Di's Bo and the girl Barney knows and he stares at her "Di now's your chance " he nods to the guy and Di goes over and dumps the guy but the girl looks up and spots Barney and walks over even when the guy try's to grab her arm to keep her near him she walks over to barney "Hey Jess" Barney says looking at her "Hi" she says "so this is where you moved too then?" Barney asks her and she nods "I'm here visiting friends and solving a mystery" she looks at him "so a detective now " He smirks " unofficially "barney says as Di walks over "Di this is Jess, Jess this is Di "they smile at each other "Jess and I were just catching up, Which reminds me, Jess you wanna Help solve a Mystery?" He asks and she nods Then Jess, Di and Barney walk to the pound where they meet Rodger and Snubby "this is jess she is helping" Barney says the boys nod, they adopt a dog called Jazz and they head home to the Lynton's and hide Jazz with Jess at hers then that night once Mr and Mrs Lynton are asleep, Rodger, Snubby, Di and Barney sneak out the house Miranda asleep down Barneys shirt.

They arrive at Jess's house Barney Gives Miranda to Di and the go to Get Jazz and let her out Then hide in The Bushes and wait sure enough not long after a figure arrives and picks up Jazz and leaves Barney sneaks out first and does and owl call signalling the others to follow and the do they follow the figure to a truck and watch them load Jazz along with six other dogs three cat and one horse then get in to the cab of the Truck and barney Sneaks to the Back and climbs one and holds one Signalling the others to a car parked behind that still has the keys in then signalling them to follow the truck in the car whilst he rides the Truck they get in to the car and follow the truck, the truck drives for Hours and hours till they reach a town that they know called Rocking-down they drive to an area they never saw before the Dock yards the Truck stops Barney Climbs on to the roof and lays flat on the roof as the figures get out and start unloading the truck full of animals barney Signals to Di that he is Safe and that they have to wait the Truck gets unloaded and the men come back and get in the cab and start to drive off Barney take his chance and jumps off the roof and lays flat till they have gone then jumps up and the others join him they sneak to the boat that the figures were loading barney slides up the side slowly and glances over the edge on to the boat which is empty aside from hoards of animals he drops down again "Girls I want you to Hide with Miranda keep her and yourselves safe " Barney says "this is too dangerous for you girls it is dangerous even for us Boys "he Adds The girls go and hide and Barney ,Rodger and Snubby Sneak on board "You two get the Animals off I will climb up there " he point to the mast " and keep watch" they nod He Climbs Up the mast and keeps watch for anyone coming .


	5. Chapter four

After a while Barney makes a warning bird call and Roger and Snubby quickly get off the boat having got all but 4 of the animals off the boat barney watches as Rodger and Snubby run off and hid in some bushes in the opposite direction to the girls Barney climbs down the mast and lets the last of animals out getting Loony and Jazz of the Boat then gets the other two animals off the boat before realising he is trapped as he cant get off the boat because the men are back he cant jump off the boat in to the water ether as the boat is too high up and he could really hurt himself, he can't climb up the mast again ether as he would be spotted, He looks around panicking now looking for an escape route before muttering to himself "S**t " he spots a gap and slips in the hides they he hears something that makes his blood boil he hears a girls scream and recognises it as Di then he hears a voice "what are you doing here you little w***e " he recognises the voice as Di's ex boyfriend before hearing a struggle and a loud thud of someone being thrown and landing, then he hears a click of a lock being locked he slips out of his hiding place and peers around the corner and sees di in a locked cage with all the men the were stealing the animals jeering at her in a way that suggested they wanted to see much more of her, Barney feels himself getting red with anger then realising the boat is pulling away from the dock yard "s**t looks like I'm on my own on this mission" he say to himself hiding again after a few hours on the boat it gets dark and the only light is from the lamps and the moon Barney comes out of his hiding place again and peers around the corner at the cage where he can see Di and he watches her for a minute then looks around for something to pick the lock with but then something stops him in his tracks he hears Di scream and saying over and over again "get away from me Please no leave me alone please" he can hear the tears in her voice Barney moves soundlessly to someplace he can see what's going on he can see Di's ex forcing up he top and forcing down her Jeans then undoing his jeans Barney looks away unable to watch or do anything because he cant be seen or They will be in Even more Trouble and Danger after a while he hears more foot steps and they Di crying even louder and he hears more men Raping her after what seems like days but is only hours the noise stops and the only sound is Crying from The Cage Di is in, Barney looks around for something to pick the lock with and sees a Pen Knife laying in a piles of rope , he picks it up and looks at it for a minute before slowly I'm silently making his way over to where Di is in the Cage.


	6. Chapter 5

As he gets close to the cage he whisper quietly "Di, it's ok I'm here " Di looks up her face red from crying "Barney " She sobs "I'm going to get you out I promise then were going to get off this boat " He says and Di smiles weakly at him" Di I'm so sorry about what happened to you but I had to stay hidden so we could escape " He says Di sniffs "I….. I know " she says quietly as barney begins to pick the lock after a few minutes he hears a click and the door swings open "come on " he says and Di slips out the cage and leans on barney for support as she can barely walk. They make their way over to the lifeboat and barney helps Di in then lowers the boat slowly "Barney why aren't you in the boat " Di asks "so you can at least get away if I get caught " he whispers as the boat reaches the water he drops the ropes to the boat cant be brought up again then he is just about to climb down the small ladder thing when he hears the doors opening and finds himself surrounded "Shit Di Get out of here "he yells. Di starts rowing the lifeboat away from the boat, barney looks around for a way out realising his only option is to jump over the edge in to the dark cold sea water below he walks backwards and steps up on to the side of the boat as the men advance on him he lets go of the rope and leans backwards and falls off the boat turning in mid air and landing in a dive in to the cold water, he using all his strength to swim towards to life boat that Di is in trying to remain above water but struggling due to the weight of his cloths in the water he finally reaches the boat and uses what strength he has left to pull him self in to the boat falling in to it panting heavily "Barney are you ok ?" Di says trying to keep rowing whilst being concerned about him, "I'm fine " He says pulling himself up on the one of the seats and taking the ores from her and rowing for a few hours letting her rest then he sleeps whilst she rows , after what seems like days they reach the dockyard in Rocking down and tie the boat up barney falls out the boat on to the dock and di climbs out the boat and sits next to him both of their hands covered in blisters from all the rowing, Barney sits up and rips some strips of fabric of his shirt and ties them gently around Di's hands, Di then takes the other two strips and wraps them around barney's hands, they then get up and walks toward the car they borrowed and find Rodger, Snubby Miranda , Loony , Jazz and Jess fast asleep in the back seats, barney hold the door open for Di who gets in to the front passenger seat before he goes around and gets in to the drivers seat and turns the car on


	7. Chapter 6

Barney drives for hours they drop jess and jazz at Jess's house Barney Carries her to the door and hands her over to her Dad then drive to Rodger and di's house Barney wakes up Rodger and Snubby who go inside with Loony and Miranda Barney and Di then drive to where they took the car from and drop it off before walking back to Di's house slowly in silence before Di glances at Barney "Hey erm thanks for not leaving me on that ship even if I did get R…Raped multiple times by different guys I know you had to stay hidden but I also know you wanted to help me " she says he smiles at her "no worries I will always look save you Di no matter what the situation is even if I di saving you it would be worth it " he says they arrive at the house and go up to Di's room and sit on her bed and talk and Barney holds her whilst she cries finally at about 2 am Barney goes to get up "Barney will you stay I don't want to be alone " Di says Barney nods and goes to lay on the floor "No here" Di pats the bed Barney nods and lays down on her bed and she lays down too her head on his chest he puts his hand on her back and soon she is asleep he goes to sleep too only to be woken up again at about 4 am by Di shaking and having a nightmare Barney gently shakes her awake "Di its ok you were having a bad dream " she looks at him her eyes red from crying and hugs him crying in to his chest the both fall asleep again not waking up again till the door swings open and something starts nibbling Barneys ear lobe "Miranda stop it " he says slowly opening his eyes and glancing at Di who is still asleep "hey Di wake up " he says gently shaking her she opens her eyes and looks at barney "hey" they get up and head down stairs and have breakfast then Mr and Mrs Lynton , Miss Pepper , Rodger and Loony Go Out for a various things like shopping and walking Loony Etc. so Barney ,Di and Miranda are alone at the house Miranda is asleep down Barney's shirt and Barney and Di are sitting in the sitting room talking….

~Two months later


	8. Chapter 7

Di is sitting on her bed crying having just got news from the doctor that she didn't want to hear, barney is walking past Di's room when he hears cry crying and knocks on the door "hey Di its me can I come in " he asks a quite voice replies "yeah" Barney opens the door goes in and closes the door behind him he walks over and sits on the bed next to her "what's wrong?" he says Di looks at him "I…. I'm Pregnant from the rape " she says in tears Barney looks at her in shock and hugs her "I'm hear for you Di no matter what I will help you though this how ever I can " He says Di nods "thanks" he smiles weakly at her.

~One month later~ barney is asleep in his bed in Rodgers room when the door opens and soft quiet foots steps walk over to his bed "Barney " Di whispers Barney opens his eyes "yeah " he say "I'm scared " he looks at her "why?" Di looks at him "I'm bleeding a lot " Barney gets up and follows Di out of the room down the stairs and out the door, they walk down the street to the last house on the right and Knock a minute later the door opens and Dr Smith is standing there "Hello Di what's wrong" he asks kindly "I'm Bleeding a lot " she says he nods and lets them both in taking Di behind a curtain to the table and he checks her out whilst barney sits in one of the chairs A few minutes later Dr smiths come out and Barney looks up "what's wrong with her doctor?" he asks Dr smith looks at him "Di has had a miscarriage she just passed it " he says Barney nods As Di comes out from behind the curtain and walks over to him Barney gets up and Di flings her arms around him and cries Barney hugs her She manages to say through sobs "I was just getting used to the idea of me having this baby and then it gets taken away from me " Barney rubs her back "I know Di I Know " they leave and go back to hers she changes in to clean cloths whilst barney strips her bed and changes the sheets and the take the bloody sheet and cloths down stairs and wash them till they are clean then hang them up to dry before going up to Di's room and just sitting and talking till its time to get up.


	9. Chapter 8

~ the following summer holidays~ Barney and Miranda get the bus over to stay with Rodger, Snubby and Di, when they arrive the walk up to the front door and knock Di opens the door and Hugs Barney he hugs back as Miranda jumps on to Di's shoulder and wraps her paws around her neck and nuzzles her ear "ha-ha hi Miranda " Di giggles barney smiles "someone missed you " he says laughing and hugs Rodger and Snubby and pats loony's head Barney and everyone talk till evening Loony, Rodger and Snubby go for a walk up on the hill Whilst Barney and Di and Miranda walk through town together barney looks at Di "erm Di Can I Ask you Something ?" she nods "sure barney what?" He looks at the floor then back at her after plucking up all his courage " Would you let me court you I really like you I have since I met you but only realised it after last summer's events when I snapped at you after you snuck out in to the garden before all the S*** that went down I think I'm in love with you Di and even Miranda Thinks so look at her" he says and Miranda is Batting her eye lids at Di in a flirty way and blowing kisses at her Di Giggles "of course you can Barney truth is I have liked you since day one too and I have known it since like day two when u slept in old house in rocking down " she says Barney smiles And offers her his arm and she takes it as they walk home to her house the go in to the garden and sit on the porch swing and talk and laugh before Di cuddles up to Barney and he puts his arm around her as Rodger , Snubby and Loony arrive back "Hey you to And Miranda of course " Rodger says noticing Miranda Shaking her little fist at him From inside Barney's shirt and chattering angrily at Rodger " someone isn't happy you almost forgot her " Di Says laughing and Barney smiles And Joins in Laughing the all go inside and eat Before Barney and Di do the washing up then they all talk for a few hours before going off to bed and changing in to their night cloths Barney goes and sits on Di's bed and they talk for a few more hours before Barney heads off to bed and they all sleep


	10. Chapter 9

Christmas holidays at Wilson's farm

It's Christmas and Barney and Miranda meets Di , Rodger and Snubby along with loony at Their auntie and uncles farm in Wilmington they walk to the door and when it opens Di introduces Barney and Miranda to her Auntie before they go inside to their bedrooms and dump their bags Rodger and Snubby along with Loony and their cousins Patrick and James go for a walk around the farm Barney, Di, Miranda and Di's cousins Alice and Kate go and sit in the sun in the field Miranda Hiding in Barney's shirts as she is being shy "come on Girl " barney says trying to coax her out of his shirt with no luck , after a while Kate and Alice walk off to get some lemonade "Di can I ask you something?" barney asks she nods He gets on knee "will you marry me And make me and Miranda the happiest luckiest man and monkey alive ?" he says Di Laughs "of course" she says kissing him as he slides a beautiful diamond ring on her finger " it was my grandmothers she wanted me to have it for the girl of my dreams which is you " barney says "her and my grandfather were married since 70 years since they were 15 " He adds causing Di to smile…

~Eight months later~

" Today is the day" Barney says to himself as he gets out of bed and gets ready for the day after a shower he puts on his suit, brushes his hair puts on his shoes and then get Miranda into her dress and shoes before heading to the church when he arrives he greets everybody before going inside and waiting at the top of the aisle where he stands next to Rodger who is his best man and Snubby his other Best man after a few minutes Miranda walks Down the aisle throwing rose petals out of a basket on to the floor as she walks when she reaches the end of the aisle she drops the basket at Snubby's feet and jumps on to Barney's shoulder just as Di starts walking down the aisle with Mr Linton before being handed over to Barney where they exchange vows and rings and they become husband and wife in front of their loved ones….

~One year later ~Barney, Di, Miranda and Di's monkey Henry are in their house together Miranda and Di are both heavily pregnant and due any day. A few hours pass and at about three in the morning both Di and Miranda and in full on Labour barney is With Miranda whilst Mrs Lynton is with Di After 20 minuets of pushing Miranda Delivers Twins a boy and a girl Who barney quickly names "Seamus and Lillian, then about two hours later which feels like days Barney finally hears babies cry from His and Di's room and Mrs Linton brings out two babies wrapped in towels "Barney meet your Son and daughter " she says handing them both to Barney who holds them in shock "what's with all the twins" he says nodding towards Miranda and henry and their twins before heading in to see Di and taking their twins with him "hey you did an amazing job Di Miranda had twins two Seamus and Lillian " he says she smiles " what shall we call our babies " she asks "well Rosemary Rosie for short and Peter" he says and Di nods "I love them " she says kissing him and their twins as Miranda Comes in two babies attached to her "hey Girl" barney says …..


End file.
